


Fifteen hours of constant sunlight

by Schreibblockade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/pseuds/Schreibblockade
Summary: Summer solstice is coming, and Kara finds herself with just a teeny tiny little bit too much excess energy. Alex is just trying to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intotheGrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheGrave/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY. Established Kalex, because I’m lazy. Also, my Harry Potter movie marathon is showing. Also, let’s assume National City has seasons.  
> Was prompted to use: “Already?”, “I’m bored. Let’s have sex.”, and “Make me.”

Summer solstice is rapidly approaching, and Alex is eyeing her calendar app on her phone with a bit of trepidation. Sure, right now it’s still late March, but it’ll be June in a blink of an eye and by then it will be too late. Too late to prepare. Mentally, physically, and financially. No, she’s seen how things can go in the past. She will not be caught unawares again. Because this time, with Kara working as Supergirl, there’s more at stake than just an antsy Kryptonian.

 

She locks her phone and puts it in the back pocket of her pants, before she approaches Vasquez at the control terminal, who’s in charge of scheduling training sessions. She’ll be able to squeeze in a few—a lot more sessions for her in the training rooms. Endurance, cardio, strength, doesn’t matter. She needs all the training she can get.

 

++

 

By May Alex feels like her personal fitness has improved in leaps and bounds, even though it was already exceptional before. Kara certainly approves of this newly found athleticism, even though she constantly asks Alex if it is _really_ necessary for her to acquire so many bruises along the way. (As if Alex is doing so voluntarily. Even now some of J’onn’s moves on the mat catch her by surprise.) Nevertheless Kara has no actual idea of why her girlfriend’s sports regiment has been picked up a couple of notches, and Alex prefers it to stay that way.

 

She’s cleaned out her diet, much to Kara’s chagrin, because movie night now means healthy snacks for Kara between two pizzas, because Alex doesn’t buy a third anymore. Going out for breakfast mainly features Kara inhaling as many sticky buns as she can without rising suspicion, because Alex makes her eat _salad_ at home, having substituted the bacon, eggs and french toast combo she used to make with healthy food.

 

Alex’s savings account is growing nicely, and she is confident that it’ll be no problem buying enough provisions they need to feed Kara’s ever present appetite and hunger once the end of June hits.

 

++

 

At the beginning of June, Kara starts getting antsy and restless. Her feet tap the floor constantly and Alex is worrying that she’ll wear a hole in the hardwood floor. How would she explain that to the downstairs neighbours?

 

So she pulls Kara closer and presses a kiss to her forehead, the movie continuing on forgotten in the background.

 

“What’s going on?” She asks, as if she doesn’t know exactly what Kara is going through, as if she isn’t constantly checking the weather reports and calculating the duration of the sun to see if there is a deviation from her months-long plan.

 

Kara shakes her head, her fists clenching and releasing a few times, before gently gripping the fabric of Alex’s soft t-shirt. “It’s nothing,” she says, planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, tugging the shirt upwards simultaneously. “Just bored, I guess. Let’s have sex?”

 

Alex’s right eyebrow quirks up, but she allows the shirt to be pulled up and over her head anyways, before dropping it unceremoniously on the floor next to the couch. “You’re bored. Wow. I’m flattered. You really know how to make a girl feel special. Ten points from Hufflepuff.”

 

Kara smiles bashfully and kisses her again, her hands sliding from Alex’s abs to her back to the fastenings of her bra, opening it effortlessly with two fingers, making Alex clutch Kara’s top in surprise.

 

“Surely this little trick will gain Hufflepuff some points?” Kara asks, nipping along Alex’s jaw before nibbling on her earlobe.

 

Alex huffs out a laugh, scratching the nape of Kara’s neck. “Be grateful I don’t deduct points for this attitude you’re showing.”

 

She can feel Kara’s grin against the skin of her throat before her view tilts and she’s now lying down on the couch, Kara kneeling above her and kissing her forcefully. Her bra is being pulled away and her pyjama pants and panties are gone too quickly for human speed and barely two seconds later Kara is naked on top of her.

 

“Five points for Hufflepuff for efficiency?” Kara smirks, pressing a thigh between Alex’s legs and pushing upwards.

 

Alex exhales sharply and arches up, lifting one leg up and around Kara’s back to push herself closer. “Also an additional ten points for being a quick learner,” she whimpers when Kara’s right hand slides to the apex of her thighs.

 

“Yay,” she mumbles, working on a hickey near Alex’s throat. “Hufflepuff wins the House Cup.”

 

++

 

“I’m officially filing for a vacation,” Alex says the next day in lieu of greeting, studiously keeping her mind away from the reason she needs the vacation for.

 

Hank’s eyebrows rise up, but he gets out a vacation form from his desk anyway. “How long for?” He asks, pen poised to fill out the appropriate spots.

 

“June 12th to June 30th,” she replies, as if it’s normal for her to take vacation time this long. As if it’s normal for her to take a vacation _at all._

 

Hank purses his lips at the short notice but fills it out anyways. “I’m not gonna say no, because you have three years of vacation days and overtime, and frankly I’m glad you’re finally taking some time off aside from you recuperating from injuries.” He signs the form, scans it, and hands Alex a physical copy, as well as updating her DEO account on his computer. “I trust that you have all of your projects in order so that someone else from R&D will be able to continue them, or so they can wait until your return.”

 

“Yes,” Alex replies, taking the form and folding it before putting it in the thigh pocket of her pants. She has finished some experimental projects just in time to take them with her on the vacation. That’s really not something her subordinates need to see.

 

He hums, putting on his reading glasses and returning to the article that’s still open on his screen. When Alex doesn’t move for another minute, he looks at her over his glasses. “Is there anything else?”

 

Alex fidgets, before straightening up her spine and setting her hands on her hips. “I ... I also need you to cover for Supergirl during that time.” Hank frowns and Alex hurries on. “We’ve always had less trouble with extraterrestrial attacks during the summer months, almost as if the majority is on vacation as well. I can’t guarantee that Kara will be on top of her game in that time, that’s what this vacation is for, at least partly.”

 

Hank looks at her strangely, but her mind is securely closed off. Not an inch of room he could wedge inside to be able to read her thoughts. “Okay,” he drawls out, watching her sag in relief. “I’ll show up as Supergirl at the appropriate times in the public eye. But I’m not dealing with Cat Grant again.”

 

Alex’s eyes widen. She knew she forgot something. “Crap.”

 

++

 

A few days later, on the Friday before Alex’s vacation officially starts, Alex opens the apartment door to a frowning Kara.

 

“Everything okay?” She asks, eyeing her girlfriend going through the motions as she puts away her jacket, shoes and handbag, before shuffling to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

 

“Yeah,” Kara replies, throwing her light blue button-up shirt into the hamper.

 

“But?” Alex continues, leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

 

“It’s just ... Miss Grant said today that she hopes I’m gonna enjoy my three week vacation and that hopefully afterwards I’ll be able to do my job properly once again because my work these past weeks has been atrocious.” Kara frowns, putting on a t-shirt. “There were also some more thinly veiled insults I’m not in the mood to remember.” Kara looks up, sharp blue eyes staring at Alex. “I don’t remember filing for a vacation. Much less one that lasts three weeks.” Alex can feel her palms get sweaty and the fine hair at the back of her neck standing up when Kara steps closer to her. “Alex?”

 

“Before you get mad, I would like to remind you that you have a ginormous amount of vacation days and overtime hours that you have not used since you started working for Cat Grant and ... I might’ve pulled a few strings to get your HR department to remind her of that fact and the illegality of that situation, and she agreed to your vacation if HR will just shut up,” Alex rushes out.

 

“O ... kay?” Kara says, clearly puzzled. “Okay, I can just completely focus on Supergirl duties, then. Which would be nice, for a change.”

 

“Hank is covering for you.”

 

Kara’s frown deepens. “I have no money for a vacation, what am I supposed to do for three weeks, then?”

 

Alex bites her bottom lip and looks up at Kara through her lashes. She can feel a blush rising up her cheeks when she simply offers up a “Me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’know what a hopped up on sun-energy kara reminds me of. The duracell bunny

Alex reconsiders that offer when Kara makes her come for the fourth time in what seems to be only seconds after coming clean about Kara’s vacation. Her breath is rattling and it takes effort on her part to even _have_ any kind of thought process that isn’t just _faster, right there, harder, more, yes!_ and a mind-shattering orgasm afterwards. Kara is crawling up from her position between Alex’s thighs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and sporting a smug grin.

 

Alex tries to push her head away in mock-annoyance, but she doesn’t even manage much more than an uncoordinated flop of her hand on the bedspread. Kara’s smirk widens.

 

“Good?”

 

Alex puffs out her cheeks and releases a huff. Wondering if she’ll be able to survive those three weeks of vacation after all.

 

++

 

Alex has booked them a cabin at a remote beach somewhere, where she has made explicitly sure that they’ll be both left alone yet get a continuing supply of food they don’t need to leave the cabin for. (When she made the deal with the owner of the local supermarket via email he only once asked her if she was joking about the amount of food and her delivery terms, before wanting to marry her on the spot.)

 

++

 

Kara flies them there, the one blatant misuse of her powers that Alex actually allows because public airports are a hassle, especially in the summer.

 

As soon as they touch down on the sand, get inside the cabin and put their measly baggage down, Kara loses her clothes with a _swoosh_ and stalks towards Alex in all her naked, kryptonian-goddess glory. Alex swallows, giving Kara a once-over from head to toe, before stopping at cerulean eyes again, getting darker with every step Kara takes towards her.

 

“Don’t you want something to eat, first?” She tries, ever the responsible one, even though she can feel herself gushing at the look Kara is giving her.

 

Kara’s eyes darken further, now more black than blue, and she falls to her knees in front of Alex, pulling down her trousers in one swift motion.

 

“Don’t worry,” Kara says, transfixed by the wet spot on Alex’s panties, “I will.”

 

She leans in.

 

++

 

This is it, Alex thinks, holding to the headboard with all her might. This is how she will die. With Kara’s hands roaming over her body, never staying at one place too long. With Kara’s tongue inside her, coaxing another orgasm out of her, just one more, always just one more. Her throat feels raw from the all moaning and, maybe, occasional begging and sobbing she’s done when everything just felt too overwhelming. There’s the telltale tingle starting at her feet, working it’s way upwards and Alex swears she can feel every individual drop of blood rushing through her veins this time, concentrating where Kara’s tongue is flipping and licking and her mouth is sucking and nibbling and—

 

Alex comes, again, with a hoarse cry, grinding down on Kara’s face.

 

But what a way to die.

 

Kara helps her ride it out, gently bringing her down from her high until it’s a pleasurable hum, like a steady baseline in the background of her mind, helping her lie down on the bed to catch her breath.

 

Kara cuddles close, leaning over to give her a soft kiss, the taste of her own arousal hitting Alex’s tongue and nose, making electricity shoot down her spine, while Kara’s hand makes its way down the plane of her stomach, obviously up for a repeat performance.

 

She can feel her brain powering on again, but, by everything that’s holy to both of them, her body needs a break. So she grabs Kara’s wrist, stilling her descent, and when her eyes manage to open again the look Kara gives her is akin to a puppy being scolded.

 

“No more,” she croaks, licking her dry lips, prompting Kara to hand over the cup of water conveniently placed on the night table. She takes a few sips, relishing the coolness of it, making a mental note to up her hydration quota for this vacation. “It’s all a little ... too much. Too sensitive. Right now.”

 

Kara looks crestfallen, but also contrite, hiding her face in the crook of Alex’s neck.

 

“M’sorry,” Kara mumbles, kissing the still rapidly beating pulse point next to her mouth, licking the soft, trembling skin. “I just have ... all this extra energy. And I love you, but I never want to hurt you,” she ends, throwing one leg over Alex’s hips and scooting closer.

 

Alex hums, kissing the top of Kara’s head and reaching down, hiking her leg closer. “How about I help you out for a change,” she suggests, moving Kara into a straddling position, Alex’s thigh between her legs. “As long as I don’t have to be upright I’m game for almost everything,” Alex grins, her hands on Kara’s hips, helping her ride her thigh.

 

Kara climaxes relatively quickly, eyes screwed shut while her mouth is open in a silent cry, her hands fisting the bedspread next to Alex’s head, and her body shivering through its release.

 

It’s a vision Alex wouldn’t mind seeing for the rest of her life.

 

++

 

“But why three weeks?” Kara asks sleepily, finally exhausted enough after Alex coaxed another two orgasms out of her with her mouth, causing the bedspread and the headboard to splinter underneath Kara’s strong hands.

 

“Summer solstice’s coming up,” Alex groggily offers up as way of explanation, being the big spoon to Kara’s little spoon. Which probably doesn’t explain anything at all for Kara.. “You’re basically a plant, you photosynthesise all day and get the energy from the sun,” Alex mumbles, squeezing Kara closer. “If you haven’t noticed in past years: the days are getting longer and you’re getting antsier each day. Having you anxious with excess energy was fine when you were just plain old Kara Danvers, but I wasn’t sure what was gonna happen when you’re out and about as Supergirl. Maybe an excessive solarflare in a fight. Maybe nothing much. Maybe all the villains are lying on a beach somewhere, too, and this precaution was unnecessary,” Alex trails off, inhaling deeply, the scent of sex still rich in the air of the bedroom.

 

Kara grunts, apparently satisfied with this explanation.

 

Their breathing evens out, and Alex is almost drifting off to sleep when Kara mumbles on an exhale: “What’s in the DEO bag you brought?”

 

Alex grins, smile hidden in Kara’s hair, and bites her neck playfully.

  
“You’ll see soon enough.”

 

++

 

When Kara wakes up, it’s to Alex’s head moving underneath the covers, lavishing both of her breasts with her tongue, her hands scraping down her abs, slide to her side, up again, caressing a stiff nipple when her mouth can only give attention to one.

 

“Already?” Kara asks, sleepily, obviously not minding one bit that day one of the vacation starts like this. But her brain isn’t in full gear this soon after waking up.

 

Alex hums, the vibration on her sensitive flesh making shivers run down Kara’s spine, making her arch her back involuntarily, chasing Alex’s mouth. Alex moves from straddling Kara’s hips to kneeling between her thighs, gripping the back of Kara’s thighs tightly and hoisting them up a bit so they can rest comfortably on her own thighs. Kara’s breath hitches when something unexpected comes into contact with her overheated flesh and she grabs blindly to rip the sheets away, pushing at Alex’s shoulders to make her move so she can see—

 

“Is that ...?”

 

Alex grins in lieu of an answer, leaning forward to get a good morning kiss.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Kara’s hips buck forward, the appendage strapped to Alex’s waist bumping against her clit, making her inhale sharply.

  
“But, won’t it break?” Kara wonders, remembering a past attempt.

 

Alex hums again, working on a hickey on Kara’s throat that will never appear.

 

“No. Made it myself.”

 

Kara grins, pulling Alex’s head up to kiss her again, biting Alex’s lower lip when she pulls away, eliciting a moan from her.

 

“Why, Alexandra Danvers. On company time? With federal resources?” She smiles up at Alex through her lashes.

 

Alex’s grins devilishly.

 

“You know it.”

 

Kara pulls her down for a heated kiss again. This has to be the most ridiculous conversation ever, but Kara can’t deny that thinking about Alex working on a kryptonian-proof strap-on in her private lab at the DEO is turning her on more than she’d like to admit.

 

“But do you know what the best part is?” Alex pants, reaching down with one hand to line the toy up, her other arm holding her up on her elbow next to Kara’s head.

 

“Hmm?” At this point Kara isn’t sure if she cares about the finer technical details. If only Alex would finally _move_.

 

Alex’s grin turns feral and Kara has a feeling that she’s gonna be in for a wild ride.

 

“It’s self-lubricating.”

 

Alex pushes forward and Kara sees stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nevermind, i think they both are.
> 
> uuuuuh, apparently we're not done yet? sheesh. let's see where this'll take us
> 
> also, yes, I know that summer solstice is more a thing the further up north you get, and i think we're meant to believe that National City is something like Los Angeles? Anyways. Suspension of disbelief. Or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it's been a year? Yikes. Have an additional almost 3K to make up for it.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY!
> 
> (Which, for everyone else, means, it's not beta-ed. Because the buddy is the beta. But that's how surprise birthday gifts go.)

Some time later—the next day? Or the day after? Next week? It’s hard, and unnecessary, to keep track of time when all you’re doing is having marathon sex and maybe grab a bite to eat and have a shower and watch some Netflix—Alex is being woken by a finger incessantly poking her shoulder. She grumbles in her sleep and turns away from it, trying to catch just a few more minutes of rest. As much as she’s prepared for this vacation in advance, Kara’s charged up energy and enthusiasm has almost left her feeling like entering the Indy 500 with a foot-pedalled tricycle. A for effort, but ultimately not going anywhere.

 

“Alex,” Kara whispers, sounding harried. “Alex, are you okay? Wake up.”

 

Alex emits a drawn-out moan that might’ve been a “Nooooo,” pulling her pillow over her head. God, she’s almost thirty, she needs all the sleep she can get and maybe some proteins before continuing this sex-athon. “Five more minutes,” she mumbles into the bedspread.

 

Kara, having no such problems, pulls the pillow away. “Alex, I can’t hear your heartbeat.”

 

Alex grunts, flinging her arm over her head to block out the rising morning sun, which is making its way directly through the blinds and onto Alex’s face. “That’s nice.”

 

“Or the ocean,” Kara continues, squinting at the bedroom window.

 

Alex mumbles sleepily. “Okay, Kar.”

 

Kara’s finger prods her shoulder again. “ _Alex._ ”

 

She’s quiet after that, and even Alex’s sleep-addled brain begins to notice that something is most likely probably wrong. She cracks open one eye, peeking over her biceps at Kara’s face, before she sees something in her peripheral and her gaze narrows, shifting further down.

 

Kara, not bothering with covering herself up, just crosses her arms in front of her stomach. “What?”

 

“Are those ... hickeys?” Alex muses, turning around fully and chuckling when Kara’s eyes widen and her hands slap onto her neck with a resounding smack, making Kara wince.

 

“Ow,” she complains, rubbing the offending area, while reaching for her iPhone on the nightstand—which rather miraculously has been at 2% for the past two days—turning the front facing camera on. She stares at the camera footage of her torso, riddled with bruises and one spectacular bite-mark where her shoulder meets her neck.

 

Their brains both connect the dots. In Alex’s defence, she _is_ exhausted, or she would’ve caught it sooner.

 

“You’ve solar-flared,” she states matter-of-factly, her eyes roaming up and down Kara’s body, noticing various other bruises—suspiciously finger-shaped and suspiciously gathered around Kara’s hips.

 

“I’ve solar-flared,” Kara agrees, a blush steadily rising up her chest and to her cheeks. “I _did_ feel more exhausted after you did _that thing_ last night, but I just thought it was because I hadn’t eaten anything in two hours.”

 

“You’ve solar-flared,” Alex repeats, her voice dropping low. She can feel some of the energy she previously deemed lost rushing back, savouring the opportunity handed to her. She bites her bottom lip, gazing at Kara through hooded eyes. Kara, with the energy level and sensitivity of a mere mortal. Well, well, well. How the turntables ...

 

“Yeah,” Kara says, eying her warily. Alex has always been like one of those big cats you see in YouTube videos. Docile, cute, and fluffy—until you turn your back on them, then they immediately pounce and go for the kill.

 

She thinks it’s kinda unfair, because she’s been watching Alex the whole time, but within seconds Kara finds herself rolled onto her back, both of her wrists held down over her head by one of Alex’s hands, a muscular thigh wedged between her own, pushing upwards. Kara inhales sharply. Gosh, she feels sensitive and sore. Is this how Alex has been feeling the whole time?

 

“You’ve solar-flared,” Alex purrs into Kara’s neck, leaving nips along the way, enjoying the way Kara is struggling against her grip. But it’s no use. Kara has always relied more on her strength than finesse when it came to finagling her way out of situations like these, even with her powers lowered in the training room. And now that she doesn’t have it ... “I’m gonna have so much fun making you beg,” Alex whispers directly into Kara’s ear, tugging on her earlobe with blunt teeth and grinding further against Kara’s core. The wetness smearing on her skin betrays how much Kara actually likes the position she’s been put in.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kara asks in a last-ditch attempt to appear defiant and in control. “Make me.”

 

++

 

Sometimes, Kara thinks, she really shouldn’t tempt fate. After Alex pinned her down and worked her up, she just as quickly let go again, sauntering towards the kitchen, in the nude, her hips swinging invitingly along the way. Kara groans, covering her face with her hands. Teasing Alex with her powers intact is one thing, but now the situation is so thoroughly to Alex’s advantage that Kara has no idea if she’ll make it out in one piece. She swings her legs over the ledge of the bed and gets up, immediately keeling over. It’s true that Alex normally makes her weak in her knees, figuratively, but last night she quite literally fucked her superhero powers out of her, making it very difficult to keep upright this morning. She makes it to the bathroom with difficulty, only perking up on her way back when she sees Alex casually leaning against some pillows against the headboard, with a tray of assorted breakfast foods on her lap.

 

“Eat up,” Alex orders, after receiving a peck on her cheek from an overjoyed Kara. “You’re gonna need all of this. Trust me.”

 

++

 

She tempted fate, Kara muses, and fate wouldn’t have it.

 

She’s staring upwards, except there’s nothing to see, because there’s a satin scarf tied around her head and there’s satin scarves tied around her wrists and to the headboard—and when exactly did Alex get all of these? Anyway, doesn’t matter now. What matters is that she can’t see anything, and the only sense that can help her out in anticipating Alex’s moves now is a subpar— _human_ sense of hearing. It makes it difficult to pinpoint exactly what her girlfriend is doing while Kara is tied to the bed. There’s rustling near the end of the bed and something that might sound like a zipper? And something clinking? Is that a glass? Or maybe not. She just can’t tell with her hearing being so dull now.

 

The mattress dips near her feet and then she can definitely feel Alex placing a kiss on the top of her right foot, moving further up her leg, while her other leg is being caressed by Alex’s hand smoothly gliding up her calf. And, okay, she definitely likes the direction this is going. Especially when Alex reaches her knees and forcefully spreads her thighs apart, settling in between them. A small whimper escapes Kara’s throat, because she can literally feel Alex grinning smugly against her inner thighs, placing kisses left and right, her hot tongue licking higher and higher. All Kara wants to do is reach down and shove that smirking face forward, grinding against Alex’s tongue until she comes.

 

Alas. Human powers. The satin scarves stretch a bit, but otherwise stay firmly in place.

 

Kara moans when Alex starts placing kisses on her mound, and around it, but never directly on where she needs it most. When she lifts her hips up to chase Alex’s mouth, a strong grip pins them down to the mattress instead. Kara whines and Alex chuckles, chiding her for her impatience.

 

“Well, maybe if you’d get on with it already ...” Kara mutters, frowning into the blindfold.

 

“I’m teaching you a worthwhile life lesson,” Alex hums, licking up the crease where Kara’s thigh meets her hip. “Sometimes waiting for something is more rewarding and lasts longer than charging for it like a freight train.” She ends with a flick of her tongue on Kara’s clit.

 

Kara whimpers, twisting the fabric of the scarves around her wrists and holding on to them tightly.

 

“Do you understand?” Alex asks conversationally, her right index and middle finger teasing around Kara’s opening, easily spreading the wetness accumulated there around.

 

“Yes, _yes_ , I get it,” Kara groans, trying to lift her hips up to no avail. When did Alex get so strong? It’s turning her on more than she’d like to admit out loud. “Instant gratification isn’t always the best way.”

 

“Hm,” Alex muses, circling her fingers some more, making Kara’s insides clench in anticipation. “Let’s see if you can implement it.”

 

Without further warning the digits slip inside Kara, making her moan in satisfaction when they hit the spot that makes her insides clench and grow hotter. Alex teases her further, almost lazily pulling her fingers out and slowly pushing them back in, twisting this way and that without a set goal in mind, while her other hand keeps pushing down on Kara’s lower stomach, making her unable to set the pace she needs to get off just from the penetration alone. She almost wants to sob, because she can tell that Alex only hits that spot on every other stroke on purpose, and it frustrates her to no end, being purposely worked up _just so_ , with no clear end in sight. Her clit throbs, woefully neglected, and she can feel the bedspread underneath her getting wetter because, _Rao_ , it’s still Alex doing this to her. The day Alex doesn’t turn her on is either the day Kara dies or slips into a coma.

 

Suddenly Alex’s fingers pull away and Kara _does_ sob at that, her head trashing left and right. “Noooo,” she moans, screwing her useless eyes shut. “Please, Alex,” she pleads, trying to clench her thighs together for some relief. Which doesn’t exactly work with her girlfriend still settled between them.

 

Alex chuckles, and then there’s the clinking noise again.

 

“Hey, Kar?”

 

Kara whimpers in reply.

 

“Heads up.”

 

There’s no time, really, to ponder that statement, when all Kara feels next is a cold mouth enclosing one nipple while the other has a melting ice cube moved around it in small circles. All Kara can do is curse at the world, especially when Alex leaves small bites around her breasts and lapping at the sweat gathering between them and on her collarbones with her now warmed up mouth, and moves the hand with the ice cube downwards. She moans again when Alex’s mouth meets the nearly melted ice cube at her belly button, swirling around it once before taking it in her mouth and then sucking her clit, batting softly against it with a cold tongue. Her cold fingers slip into Kara again, setting an almost brutal pace, and the juxtaposition of the temperatures and the way Alex is handling her clit and curling her fingers, has Kara hurtling towards her orgasm fast. Her thighs slip over Alex’s shoulders, and her legs cross at her ankles, keeping Alex close while her whimpering increases.

 

When Kara comes, she does so with a silent cry, the wetness between her thighs overflowing.

 

When Alex pulls her mouth and hand away immediately after, Kara can feel tears escaping her eyes, because _surely_ she has earned her girlfriend staying there for some aftercare for, like, another minute or so?

 

Alex shuffles forward on her knees, and keeps bending Kara’s legs towards her chest, never once letting go of Kara’s legs wrapped around her head. She places kisses on them wherever she can reach, finally placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead, her cheeks to kiss the tears away, and finally her mouth, making Kara moan at their combined taste.

 

“Kara,” she says, sounding out of breath, her voice low and promising. The mattress dips slightly near her head and Kara guesses that Alex put down one elbow to support herself, her theory confirmed when a hand starts shifting through her sweaty hair that isn’t held back by the blindfold.

 

Kara eases the grip her legs have a bit to let Alex breathe, grunting in reply.

 

“Heads up.”

 

Before Kara can wonder what she means _now_ , she can feel a lubed up silicone toy slipping inside her, guided by Alex’s free hand, the heat from before not having fully disappeared when Alex works the toy further in. Her mouth drops open in a moan that Kara’s sure can be heard all the way to where the boundary for international waters begins and her back arches up in a desperate need to be closer to her girlfriend.

 

Once Alex’s hand slips to her clit and her pelvis rests against Kara’s she realises, oh Rao, that it’s the L-shaped one Alex chose for this particular adventure, no fabric or leather straps keeping their sweaty skin apart. When she first unpacked it a couple of days ago and demonstrated how to wear it, Kara instantly got wet(ter), making the self-lubricating mechanism Alex put into all the toys almost unnecessary.

 

Now, with Alex’s still wet thumb lightly brushing against her clit, and the image of Alex wearing the toy mere days before and _using it,_ and Alex’s body all around her, cradling her close, it makes Kara come instantly, still working with that high from before.

 

Kara can feel Alex startle against her, and she wants to hide her shame and flaming cheeks somewhere where Alex can’t see. She always knew she was ridiculously easy when it came to Alex, in every aspect of her life, but this really takes the cake, even for Kara.

 

Alex sounds in awe when she begins, “Did you just—“

 

“Yes,” Kara interrupts, tersely, twisting the scarves in her grip and turning her head away from her.

 

She can feel the tips of Alex’s short hair skim against her jaw, making her shiver when Alex whispers “That’s hot,” directly into her ear, biting the lobe softly for good measure, before starting to thrust her hips at the pace she originally intended.

 

She makes Kara come two more times before succumbing herself, releasing Kara’s legs and flopping down on her afterwards with the toy still inside, cuddling close, sluggishly opening the knots on the silk scarves at Kara’s wrists _one-handedly._

 

“Show off,” Kara mumbles, stretching out her shoulders and rubbing her wrists, before embracing Alex, one hand resting between her shoulder blades while the other almost possessively takes hold of a butt cheek.

 

Alex hums and peels the blindfold off of Kara, bestowing every part of her face that she can reach without much effort with butterfly kisses, before resting her head in the crook of Kara’s neck, quickly falling asleep, Kara not far behind.

 

++

 

Despite an ungodly amount of having sex outside, in the sun, Kara’s powers don’t return until the end of their vacation. Alex’s chest puffs up in pride, knowing that the sex they have is so fantastic that she literally fucked the super right out of Kara, despite summer solstice coming and going. She uses every minute she has to her advantage, knowing that once Kara’s powers return, the tables will turn again. For her, Kara’s powers blowing out early on in the vacation was a blessing in disguise. In retrospect, she wouldn’t have survived a full three weeks of Energizer-Bunny!Kara. She’ll prepare more for next year.

 

The only fact Kara is grumpy about is, that, most days, her legs don’t work well enough to have her go much further than the en-suite bedroom, which Alex doesn’t mind, at all. On the plus side, she now knows exactly how sore Alex feels after a sex-athon, and promises to not overdo it in the future. Maybe. If only Alex wasn’t so irresistible.

 

++

 

By the time they need to leave for the airport, Kara still bemoans the fact that they have to use a plane, like _peasants_ , and Alex chucks a throw-pillow at her, telling her to stop reading so many period dramas and being such a pleb about her powers.

 

++

 

Back in National City, the only thing Alex informs J’onn of is that he needs to keep up Supergirl duty for a bit longer, until Kara’s powers eventually return.

 

And return they do. Four days after their vacation is over, Alex finds Kara in their apartment, wearing her Supergirl outfit and a having a dangerous glint in her eyes.

 

She’s undressing Alex faster than she can blink, before easily hoisting her up and against a wall. Alex moans when Kara starts licking at her overheated flesh, and she desperately fists her hands into Kara’s hair when she notices that Kara is _standing_. The only things keeping her ass from falling down five feet to the floor are Kara’s hands, which, coincidentally, are also busy grabbing said ass.

 

She feels Kara’s grin against the soft skin of her inner thighs, making Alex shudder when she just mumbles, “Payback,” before leaning back in.

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it. I hope you enjoyed it, it was never meant to be more than a silly little PWP.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. It's a WIP. I'll finish it, I promise. But. Vacation. Life. It wasn't possible.
> 
> At this point I can't promise that the first chapter will remain as is. If something changes, I'll announce it when I finish the fic.


End file.
